


The way you make me feel

by ThatOneJunkratFucker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneJunkratFucker/pseuds/ThatOneJunkratFucker
Summary: Jamison is a bit pent up, as thing's have been stressing him out, So you offer to help him out a bit as it's just what good friends do.You just weren't expecting how intensely he blows off steam, not that you seem to mind.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Kudos: 21





	The way you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> I will single handedly write every junkrat/reader smut fic.

It was now the afternoon in junkertown, sun setting and wind settling for the night. The sounds of it causing a soft whistling against the metal building. 

You hadn't seen Jamison today, which wasn't like him at all, usually he couldn't wait to get out and cause a ruckus with you and Mako. 

You knew something must be wrong, so here you were at the front of the building, knocking on the metal door lightly trying to get a hold of your chaotic friend. 

It took all of a minute, then the door swung open. 

"I told ya, leave me alone aye-" he looked down at you, then his eyes widened. 

"Sorry lil shelia, didn't know it was you." 

You just looked up at him, confused but then you shook your head. 

"Jamison are you alright? You haven't contacted us for a little while?" Your voice was soft and concerned. 

"Yea don't mention it." He shrugged it off and went to close the door. 

"You gonna be a cheeky cunt or can I just close it?" 

You sighed and put your hand in the doorframe, holding onto the metal. 

Jamison rolled his eye's, and he let go of the door. 

"Listen aight, I'm not in a good place, I'm a bit off yea and I want to be left alone. Ya wouldn't like me when I'm angry." 

"I'm your friend, just let me in and stop playing around, I care about you okay?" You spoke seriously but with a tone that implied that you cared. 

"You can't help me right now, go on yea." He tried to shut you out, but you stepped a foot into the door. 

"I'm not gonna leave, I know this whole thing you do, you shut down and want help but you won't ask for it." You spoke bluntly. 

He leaned down to your face. "Because you can't help me." 

You sighed, then continued. 

"There must be something, maybe blow off some steam yeah? You're mad so how do you do that?" 

"Great idea, but who's gonna help me with that yea?" Jamison crossed his arms. 

"You need help to blow off steam? Just steal something or blow something up." You tried to understand. 

He shook his head. 

"You aren't gettin it love, I get pent up, I like to release this with other people, usually involvin some kinda ya know." He did a motion with his hand like a wave, he didn't wanna continue with what it was. 

"Well I mean I'm your friend, can't I help?" You leaned against the doorframe. 

Jamison looked at you sideways. 

"You are sayin you want me to root ya?" 

Your eye's widened, and you blushed. 

"Please do not call it that." 

"It's an important question love, because that seems to be whatcha mean." He shrugged and looked at you up and down. 

You shyly fidgeted with your hands. 

"You offering that is kinda weird aye, like you've wanted to do this a while now." He chuckled and looked outside. 

"It isn't the worst thing, I mean out here we never get it, no women ever talk to you, so if it's all I can do then there's no harm in it." You shrugged. 

"You're probably gonna be done in two minutes so sure I'll help you out." You joked around and smiled. 

Jamison looked at you up and down again, sighing. 

"Ah love it aint gonna be two minutes." He shook his head, you blushed and were gonna question it, but soon he pulled you inside and locked the door behind you both. 

Your face went red, not sure what to expect, all you knew is that you had consented to this, whatever it was gonna be anyway. 

He let go of you, speaking once more before touching you again. 

"I don't play real nice when pent up love, if I hurt ya just yell at me real loud aight?" 

You nodded shyly, not knowing what was gonna happen, but admittedly that made you excited. You could feel the heat building up in your whole body already. 

Jamison nodded, then pushed you down on your knees, not too hard but enough to let you know who was calling the shots. 

Blushing, you looked up at him. 

"You talk a lot aye, wanna use that little mouth to help me out?" 

You shyly nodded, and before you knew it he had pulled himself out for you. 

He wasn't anything to scoff at, eight and a half inches of him to swallow. 

Your face went warm and you looked up at him again.

"You hesitatin now?" He asked in a low tone and tilted his head. 

You shook your head, and just waited for him to do something. 

He grabbed your hair gently, pulling you onto him. 

Your mouth met his length, and your eye's softened closed a bit.

Jamison lifted your chin up a little. "Come on yea, look at me?" 

Looking up you blushed, taking him deeper in your mouth. 

"Ahh, now that's a good girl." He stroked your hair and then pulled harder, causing you to moan lightly. 

Your hands went up to his hips, as you went up and down on it with your mouth. 

He let out a small moan, then pulled you off. 

"You got a good mouth on ya, but I want to get more of ya." Jamison pulled you up, then pushed you down on the couch. 

You blushed, not knowing what would happen next. 

He sat by you before then pushing you down on your back. 

Gasping on impact, you then looked up at him. 

"J-Jamison?" You asked but he covered your mouth. 

"Ya wanna be a good girl for me aye?" He asked and you nodded shyly. 

"That means keepin quiet unless you haveta say something aight?" 

He moved his hand from your mouth, then he pulled your pants and panties off quickly. 

You gasped slightly as he pulled your legs apart. 

Trying to hide your face, you covered it with your hands. 

"Now now..." He grabbed your hands, pinned them above your head, and tied them with something you didn't see. 

"Hidin isn't much appreciated love." Jamison smirked and rubbed up your chest. 

You made soft sounds as he lifted up your shirt, and squeezed your breasts, teasing them with his fingers.

"You like me right now hm?" 

You nodded and blushed, enjoying his hands on your body. 

"I'm gonna make ya cry for me." He smirked and tilted his head. 

Soon after he said that, you were held down and he was between your legs. 

"J-Jamison?" 

He pushed himself slowly into you, causing you to moan and squirm a little. 

Your body was warming up, making you open up more for him, as he pushed more roughly. 

"Ah!" You gasped and were soon moving your hips into him and wrapping your legs around him. 

"Yeah ya like that?" 

"Ah! Jamison...please..." 

He held you by the throat, holding you down. 

"Please what?" He smiled and looked down at you. 

You couldn't even speak, he was pushing into you so roughly now, your eye's rolled back and you moaned louder.

The sounds of the skin slapping together made you feel weak, your mouth was agape and you just couldn't stop whining. 

"I can't hear ya, go on, tell me that you like it..." Jamison let go of your throat and kept pushing in and out of you. 

Your body was getting overwhelmed, you were restrained and getting pushed into so roughly, you started to breathe heavily and sweat. 

"Ah! I-I like it..." You moaned out, your legs weakly staying wrapped around his hips. 

Jamison smiled, then that smile turned into something that seemed a bit more intense. 

"You like it when what?" He grabbed your throat again. 

It wasn't too gentle this time, he was kinda choking you now. 

You gasped lightly, the thrusting getting more intense. 

"I-I like it...you pounding me..." You whined, your eye's tearing up do to overstimulation. 

"That's right..." He licked your face and kept pushing rougher. 

"Cry for me, such a good girl." He whispered in your ear. 

Your back arched and your whines just got louder, causing him to kiss you deeply. 

Both of your tongues danced around each other, causing you both to moan into each others mouth. 

With a few more thrusts your body was shaking, your muscles pulsing. 

He pulled out of you, breathing heavily, before undoing your hands. 

A towel was thrown on the couch next to you. 

"I...hafta get myself straightened out, tell Mako we're gonna go out tonight yea?" 

You took a deep breath and then nodded, he was feeling back to normal now at least, but now you had a strange feeling for Jamison that you would never forget.


End file.
